


Reminiscing

by Aestheticdenbrough



Series: Oneshots [5]
Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, THEY FORGET, bill is eDgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticdenbrough/pseuds/Aestheticdenbrough
Summary: Bill takes Eddie on an impromptu motorcycle ride, remembering what they can of childhood in their home of Derry, Maine.





	Reminiscing

Bill's hands grip the handlebars, starting the motorcycle, it's rumbling coursing through him, he can feel the vibration even up in his lungs. It brings a satisfied smirk to his face as his boyfriend looks on in obvious anxiety.

"Eddie? Want to try? You can just sit behind me, I'll keep you safe," he promises, holding his hand out.

Eddie gives a small nod, walking timidly over as Bill stops it for him to at least get on. He slides on behind him, wrapping his arms around Bill's waist and shoving his head into his upper back. "Okay, I'm ready," he says softly, his words muffled into Bill's leather jacket. _He wears it to look cool. Joke's on him. He's already cool_ , Eddie thinks to himself, gripping tighter when the rumbling starts again.

Bill leans forward a bit, and they set off down the street, Eddie screaming loudly in his ear, but he doesn't hear fear, only _adrenaline_. He smiles and turns around the cul-de-sac, not doing anything fancy for Eddie's first ride. 

They get back to the front of their house, Eddie shaking in a way that he can't identify as positive or negative. Eddie nearly hops off the motorcycle to stand on the curb, he looks mockingly upset for a few moments before his facade breaks and a smile bursts onto his face. 

"Ohmygod Bill! That was the coolest! Can we do that again?" He asks, shaking his hands around and hopping up and down on his toes, a shiny happiness taking place in his eyes.

Bill chuckles airily, getting off the bike himself now, taking Eddie's hands, "Anything for you, mon amour," he purrs, pushing some of Eddie's sandy locks off his forehead to press a chaste kiss to his forehead.

Eddie giggles slightly, tugging at the sleeve of Bill's jacket, "You know it's not this that makes you so cool, right?" He teases, getting up on his toes to wrap his arms around Bill's neck with a challenging expression.

"It is, trust me," Bill smirks, bending at the knees to peck Eddie's nose, "You ready for round two?" He asks with a smile, his hands moving to hold Eddie's shoulders, now arms length apart from him.

"Ready," Eddie smiles devilishly, popping up on his toes to peck Bill's lips again, turning to the motorcycle, "I'm getting a helmet this time though," he promises, running up to their apartment complex to grab a bike helmet, sighing to himself thinking about how little Bill actually wore his.

Bill chuckles to himself, brushing his hair out of his eyes, the true ginger tone of the strands shining through in the afternoon sunlight. He pulls up his black skinny jeans to make sure they'd stay up, he never would wear a belt though, it doesn't fit his brand.

Eddie comes bolting back out of the building, the plain black helmet already strapped to his head and fingerless leather gloves on, despite the fact that he wouldn't even be the one steering, and Bill never once has seen the need for the gloves or helmets, seeing himself as careful enough even in the moments when it's untrue.

He grins childishly at his boyfriend, jumping onto Bill's back and nearly tackling him to the ground unmeaningly. Bill looks back at him, smiling and laughing at him, his arms hooking under Eddie's thighs to support him better.

Bill walks with Eddie on his back to the bike, plopping Eddie clumsily on the seat, sliding in front of him and revving the vehicle up again with a near maniacal laugh to himself just for the sake of entertaining Eddie.

He starts it up, sending them flying down the road, both of them laughing and enjoying themselves immensely. Eddie hugs tight around Bill's waist, his face buried into the black leather covering Bill's back, the air in his face making his eyes water and his mouth go dry.

"Having fun?" Bill calls back to Eddie, going harder on to go faster than they already were. Eddie nods against Bill's back, squeezing Bill harder to feel safer.

He flies down the road, past the coffee shop and past the grocery store. He goes all the way to the park, completely void of children, just as Bill had hoped.

He slows to a stop, putting down the powerful kickstand, he may not have with silver in the past but this is much more expensive and he refuses to treat his possessions like shit.

He clambers off his bike, helping Eddie down, kissing his knuckles affectionately. He pulls the gloves off Eddie's hands to set them on the seat, going in for a kiss to disguise that he's unclipping the helmet, not wanting to return home quite yet.

He starts guiding Eddie to the playground, humming to himself with a proud grin, "Remember when we started dating and we carved our names into this tree?" He asks, his voice thick with the memories he's reminiscing.

Eddie flushes at the memory, that tree. The place he'd come out to Bill, the setting in which they'd confessed to each other, their first _kiss_. It's a place they consider special.

Eddie nods, rubbing his thumb over Bill's hand happily as Bill leads him to the swings, hopping up on the yellow seat. Bill stands behind the swing where Eddie had sat, his hands over Eddie's on the chains. He grips Eddie's hands carefully, pushing the swing forward, then pressing his hand against Eddie's back to push him more carefully.

Eddie smiles to himself, his skin holding the rose pigment from the memory, all the childhood times like this rushing back to him, pumping his legs carefully so he won't kick Bill behind him.

Bill keeps pushing him, "Do you remember a lot about being a kid? I don't think I remember much," he admits with a shrug despite the fact that eddie's eyes are trained forward.

"I don't either," Eddie muses, "Just you, the tree brought some of that back, I know that I've always loved you," Eddie says, his voice dripping with sappy affection.

"I'm glad we both remember that," Bill says, stopping the swing to press a peck to Eddie's hair, ruffling it slightly, "And I hope we always do," he says sweetly.


End file.
